


Bonding

by Raiya



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: „Funny how she’s head over heels now when she was the one resisting him the longest.“Laurits sat down next to Magne on the stairs and nudged his shoulder.„You’re good?“
Relationships: Magne Seier & Laurits Seier - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Ragna_rok





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> 25\. “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”  
> Another prompt from the list, that I used to start with this story   
> https://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-prompts

„When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

Laurits listened to Gry. Saxa made it clearly to her that she should stay away from Fjor. There were enough good reasons to do so actually.   
He lost his mind, tried to kill her, his father was guilty for the environment of Edda being poisoned severly and her father being sick. Fjor’s mother was a mean manipulative bitch obviously just like his sister. The reasons Saxa gave her were totally different ones though. 

But if Gry did not defend her love in front of Saxa but everyone else, and maybe even herself.

Her words hit something deep in Laurits.   
He could understand her perfectly. 

Only Saxa was laughing at Gry now, everyone else kept silent. Laurits eyes found Magne. Magne still liked her and he always thought Fjor was not good for her. And he was not completely wrong if it was not for him Fjor probably would have killed Gry, when he lost control.  
Magne looked at him too for a moment then he turned around and left. Laurits put his hands in his jacket and followed him.

„Funny how she’s head over heels now when she was the one resisting him the longest.“

Laurits sat down next to Magne on the stairs and nudged his shoulder.

„You’re good?“

It was hard to be mean to Magne after everything he went through. Laurits maybe liked to mock him and annoy him but that did not mean he liked it when everyone around them tried to make him the crazy guy who needs to be taken out with meds.   
Laurits liked his brother’s personality. A lot actually. He could not stand seeing him acting like a completely different person.  
Happily there was proof in the end, that he was not a madmen after all. Even though people still were wary of him and it was questionable if he could finish the school year over summer or if he has to redo the whole year.

„She already told me off when I said I like her in front of everyone.“

„Yeah.“

Laurits tried to hide the smile the memory caused. He knew that Magne would simply say it and that she would be embarrassed. He had counted on it. It maybe seemed mean but Laurits was unable to get the one he loved and he was selfish. As much as he liked Magne, seeing him in a happy relationship was something he just could not deal with.

„Are you still in love with her?“

Magne only shrugged his shoulders.

„She likes me as a friend and I’m fine with that.“

„But you still love her.“  
„Does it matter?“

Magne was looking at him and Laurits had to turn away.

„No.“  
He took a little stone lying next to his boot and snapped it away with his finger.

„What’s with your love for Fjor? If he is with Gry you won’t get him either.“

Laurits shrugged like Magne did before. He never really cared that much for Fjor after all. Sure, there was something about him that drew him close to him, also with Saxa, it was not attraction in the first place but a feeling of familiarity.

„Same like you and Gry, he is a friend. And I still got fancy stuff from him, even without being his boyfriend. He is less fun now though, trying to suit his girlfriend and with his problematic situation at home.“

They sat in silence for a while, simply watching the sky and deep in their own thoughts. It was rare that Laurits was able to be in Magne’s presence without the urge to make fun of him.

„You need help with your studies to pass the year?“

Laurits did not know why he offered it. Maybe because Magne already had to repeat a class before and maybe he just found it unfair, because this time he had worked hard. Despite his Dyslexia, he would have passed this time, if not for their director who had tried everything to get rid of him.   
It was the reason he made the speech. And because he knew her face would be priceless. 

„Gry offered some help.“

„Ditch her, she failed her test. I’m much more capable.“

Magne smiled at him, an honest smile and Laurits could not help to join in. 

„Ok, I will.“


End file.
